Historically, curved frames structures used to support walls and ceilings have difficult and time-consuming construction problems. The typically, solution to this problem is to cut short segments of sheet metal frame members and attach them to a plywood base panel at the top and bottom of a wall or at the ends of a ceiling section to define the desired curved configuration. Suitably spaced studs are fixed at their ends to the segments to define the prescribed curvature of the wall or ceiling construction.
Another attempt to solve the above discussed problem is to have a multi-step crimping machine that crimps elongated rectangular metal frames. The multi-step crimping action produces an arcuate metal frame that may be used for mounting drywall or other material to form a curved wall. The multi-step crimping machine requires two or more steps to crimp the elongated rectangular metal frames. Multi-step crimping machines are mechanically complex and the process of performing more than one crimping step is time consuming.
It would be desirable to have a single step metal crimping machine that is mechanically simple and that one person can operate. The single step metal machine would not only produce arcuate bends to elongated rectangular metal frames and it would produce a plurality of geometric shapes from the elongated rectangular metal frames.